


The Long Weekend

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Naughty Kid, One Swat, Post Mpreg, Time-Outs, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will has to go out of town for the weekend, Hannibal gets a taste of what it's like to be a single father. Their son isn't to pleased with the turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. So sorry.
> 
> This was suppose to be part three of the series but I got so many good prompts that this kept taking a backseat. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Will Graham felt himself being pulled out of a deep sleep by slim fingers running over his stomach. He smacks the hand away, and hears a growl deep inside the chest his cheek rests on. The fingers returned. This time they’re firm, running down his sides and back up, across his chest and down to his waist. 

“Is there something I can do for you, Dr. Lecter?” Will asked, trying to sound annoyed. 

“You are a very clever man,” the soft voice muttered just above him. “What is it you think I want?”

“I’m clever, not caring.” Will adjusts till most of his upper body is on top of Hannibal. “Pillows don’t talk.”

There is a soft chuckle and this time the fingers are running through his hair. A few minutes of peaceful bliss fill the room. 

“What time is it?” Will asks, his question comes out half mumbled but apparently still coherent.

“Time for me to make breakfast,” Hannibal said but didn’t make any effort to rise. “Though I am not the one who has the day off to lay about the house.” 

“Cheerios and toast?” 

“Over my dead body,” Hannibal tells him. His words are soft and Will can tell there is something else on his mind. 

Will rises up to make eye contact. He reads uncertainty, longing and something like nostalgia. 

“What is it?” 

“Don’t be concerned,” Hannibal gives him a smile and reaches out to sooth the furrowed brow. “I was thinking about how fast Hanni is growing-”

“He’s four,” Will interrupts and his eyes get wide. “You want another baby?”

“Don’t look so mortified,” Hannibal chuckles. “I was just missing how sweet you look with a baby in your arms, the baby smell -” 

“The feedings every two hours, diapers, and sticky fingers everywhere.” 

“Stop interrupting me,” Hannibal said with a pointed finger before rolling over and covering Will with his body, arms pinned above his head. “As far as little sticky fingers go, I’ll take those over the oil covered hands of a certain Louisiana man that insists on fixing motors in the driveway.” 

“You protest too much,” Will chuckles and arches his back so they’re pressed chest to chest. “You like me dirty and unkempt. Admit it!”

“You are beautiful,” Hannibal slides off, rests his head on his arm and faces Will. “You are also changing the subject.”

“No,” Will shakes his head, sarcasm barely hinted in his voice. “I’m trying to distract you. That’s different.”

Hannibal’s lips twitch. He’s trying not to pout. 

“You always wanted a little girl,” Will whispers, no accusation in his voice.   
Hannibal shakes his head and drops his eyes, “I never thought I would have kids. I thought my family name was going to die with me. Then you came along and ruined everything …” Hannibal trailed off as the man next to him laughed. He ran his fingers over Will’s stomach, “we do make beautiful babies.” 

“Baby,” Will corrected softly, he ran his hand over Hannibal’s arm. “I’m not saying no.”

“You are kind to humor an old man,” Hannibal mutters and leans closer.

“Old man?” Will snorts. “You are not going to win me over with pity when two days ago you stayed five feet in front of me for the whole run. Those old ladies were laughing at me!”

Hannibal didn’t hold back the smirk. He had spent the whole hour teasing his lover by staying just out of reach. Staying fit was always important because of his extracurricular activities. After the attack a few months ago, he worked twice as hard to stay in shape. He also had a young lover and a child to keep up with. They really did make him feel young. 

Hannibal set up and went to get his robe. “I really do have to get breakfast ready if I want to avoid cereal.” 

“Keep pretending that you don’t like them,” Will smiles as he stretched and fallowed.

They exchange their usual bickering till they reach Hanni’s room. Will goes to wake their son and Hannibal disappears down the stairs.

“Hanni,” Will bends over the little boy and runs his hand through the messy, sticky curls. “Time to wake up, son.”

“Time for school?” Hanni mumbles as he sits up, rubs his eyes and then stretches his arms to be picked up. 

“No, you can get up yourself,” Will tells his son and is pleased when Hanni gets up without complaining.   
“No school today, remember today your teachers are having a meeting?” 

Hanni’s eye brighten, “We’re going to play all day?” 

“Yes we are, now hurry up and go to the bathroom so we can go help your papa.” 

Hanni runs to the door to his bathroom but stops with his hand on the knob. “Daddy, don’t go to sleep on my bed.”

Will gives him a serious nod but once Hanni disappears inside, he flops down on the bed. Few minutes later, Hanni is giving frustrated grunts as he tries to pull his daddy out of his bed. He pulls daddy by his arms and then a leg but the only thing that moves are Will’s lips as he tries to hide his grin. 

**

They were enjoying fluffy pancakes with homemade jam, talking about the plans for their day when Will’s phone went off. It was Jack. Will excused himself from the table and came back a few minutes later looking upset and very apologetic.

“You have to leave?” Hannibal asks, saying the words so Will doesn’t have to. 

“Arizona,” Will sits down hard. 

“Arizona?” Hannibal can’t help repeat.

“Where’s Arizona?” Hanni asks.

“I’ll show you later, Hanni,” Will tells him softly.

“When do you have to leave?” 

“Daddy, are we going to Arizona?” 

“Now. Soon,” Will sighs. “Jack’s picking me up.”

“Daddy, are we going too?” Hanni’s voice rises. 

“Hanni, papa needs to talk to daddy now, so finish up your breakfast,” Hannibal tells the boy and rises so they could have some privacy. 

“Daddy, you’re not leaving, are you? You said we get the whole day together!” Hanni jumps up. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Will went to kneel by the boy. “Daddy, has to go to work. I’m-”

“No! No, no, no,” Hanni shakes his head and starts jumping. He’s building himself into a proper tantrum. “We were supposed to go play with Winston, you said it!” 

Will can’t bring himself to tell Hanni to lower his voice and to stop. He can’t bring himself to tell his son that what he does is important because this is what is important to him. 

“Hanni, stop that this instant,” Hannibal said behind him. “I want you to sit down and finish your breakfast. Is that understood?”

“Yes, papa,” The boy mumbles, sitting and reaching for his fork. His lower lip shakes and Will’s hand twitches. He wants to call Jack and tell him that he can’t come. 

Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder is reassuring, and he fallows the older man out of the room. 

“Do you know how long it’ll be?” 

“A day? Two at the most,” Will isn’t sure but what he does is not something he can force. “We have to start calling babysitters. I’m sorry about this.” 

As much as Hannibal wishes to say whatever the fancy version of ‘I told you so’ is, he only wants to sooth away the worried look. “I will go pack while you call sitters.” 

“If you pack, I’ll end up with three suitcases,” Will can’t help mutter.

“Don’t be ridicules,” Hannibal steals a kiss. “You don’t have enough clothes to fit three suitcases.”

** 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Will said as Hannibal came down stairs, duffel bag in hand.

“Like what?” 

“All supportive and understanding,” Will looked anxious. “It’s making all of this harder.” 

Hannibal frowned at him and Will grinned in return. “Better?” 

“Much. Mrs. Anderson and Cassie are both busy. I called Alana and she said she could watch him after one. Think he’ll be ok in your office till then?”

“He’ll have to be. It’s to late to cancel my appointments,” Hannibal told him, not trying to sugarcoat it. 

The storage room in Hannibal’s office had been turned into a play room for just such emergencies but it still wasn’t an ideal place to leave a four year old on his own. There was a monitoring system that was connected to their cell phones and tablets but Hannibal had to be subtle about checking it in front of patients. There really wasn’t a lot of trouble the boy could get into in that room and Hannibal’s biggest worry is that he would interrupt one of his sessions. 

Hanni came out of the dinning room, tears streaming down his face and fingers full of jam. He sniffed and raised his arms to Will to be picked up. “Don’t go daddy. ”

Will didn’t mind when Hanni clutched at his old coat with sticky fingers. “I’m sorry, Hanni. This is really important and I need you to be a big boy, all right? You have to be a good boy for your papa while I’m gone, can you do that for me?”

“Don’t go,” Hanni insisted, more tears spilling over. 

Will sent Hannibal a desperate look. 

“Sweet boy, we’re going to have the whole weekend to ourselves,” Hannibal came closer and rubbed his son’s back. “We’re going have lots of fun. How does that sound?”

“I want daddy,” Hanni cried into Will’s jacket.

“Papa will take you to the dog park,” Will tried to sooth his son and sent an apologetic look to his lover.

“Yes, of course,” Hannibal agreed but not without making sure Will knew that such things didn’t come free.

Hanni just shook his head and cried harder. 

“This is going to be a nightmare,” Will muttered to Hannibal. “Are you going to be ok?”

“I think I’m perfectly capable of taking care of my son for a day or two.” 

There was a very rude sound of the car honking. Ever since Will went back into the field, Jack has stayed away from Hannibal, avoiding the house and whatever harsh words the doctor had waiting for him. 

“Hanni, I have to go. I’m sorry,” Will gave the boy a hard squeeze and no one was surprised when he refused to let go. 

Hannibal had to assist pulling the boy off. The tyke squirmed and kicked but his papa held on tightly. The doctor rested his forehead against the younger man and breathed in deeply, “be strong.” 

“I was going to tell you the same thing,” Will said softly. “I’ll call you when I can.” 

“Don’t worry about us,” Hannibal told him, untangling his hand from his son, he gently placed it against Will’s cheek. “and hurry home.” 

They shared a soft kiss but no goodbyes. 

Hannibal looked down at the screaming boy in his arms and sighed.

“I know, sweet boy, I want him back too.” 

**

It took a lot longer than usual for Hannibal to make it to his office. He had to call his first three patients to make them aware that his son would be just a door away during their session while dealing with a full blown tantrum. A time out had left the boy sulking but calm. He gives a dramatic sniff every so often and looks up at Hannibal to see if he was going to get some pity. 

Hannibal turned on a DVD of something that had colorful moppets on the box and cringed at the music on the menu screen. He explained to Hanni that it’s important for his clients to have privacy and that he could play in the room quietly or just enjoy his movie. 

The first two patients come and go with out any issues. Once they leave, Hannibal joins his son and they play for the fifteen minutes he has between patients. 

Dr. Lecter was in middle of helping a young Ms. Jennings to take control of her anxiety disorder when an unusual smile broke out on her face. 

“That must be your son,” she laughed and waved as Hannibal turned around to see dark curls poking out of the door.

“I’m sorry -” He started to apologize but she stopped him.

“-It’s fine. I love kids,” She turned towards Hanni and waived him over, “What’s your name?”

“Junior,” the boy said coming only till he stood by his father’s knee. “But it’s also Hannibal. And Hanni.” 

“Hi Hanni, my name is Lucy,” She held out her hand and Hanni ran over to shake it. 

“Do you want to watch Brody with me?” Hanni asked, excited that he had a new friend. 

“Hanni,” the doctor softly called him over. “Remember what we talked about? Did you want something?” 

The escape was only for a trip to the bathroom, on the way back Hanni tried to convince Ms. Jennings to go play with him. He even said that the doctor could join them if she wanted. She had laughed and seemed a lot more relaxed than on her previous appointments. The boy let Hannibal take him back to his play room with minimum pouting. 

The appointment was over at half past one and Hannibal thought that his son’s presence had helped his patient feel more at ease. Now it was his lunch hour and Alana was already waiting for them outside. 

Hanni ran and hugged her tightly. He loved Ms. Bloom. She played games and almost never said no to him. He seemed to be in much better spirits till they got to the cafe and Hannibal refused to get him a brownie for lunch.

“Daddy would get it for me,” Hanni crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out as far as it would go. 

“Not for lunch,” Hannibal told him as their food was brought over. 

“Ah-ha,” the boy muttered but looked down at his lap when his papa frowned. 

“Your sandwich looks so good, I think I might steal a bite,” Alana said, putting all the enthusiasm she could into it. 

Hanni made a face at it and moved it closer to her. 

“Maybe your papa will make you brownies for dessert tonight if you eat your lunch,” Alana tried again. 

“Want it now,” and this time it was more than a mutter.

Alana sighed and gave Hannibal a pitying look, “He’s taking it really hard. Did you talk to him about that is happening?”

“On the drive. I was hoping to have more time tonight,” Hannibal replied and tried not to be offended by the implication that he couldn’t tell what was wrong with his own son. He had been her mentor after all.

Hanni was slowly inching his plate to the edge of the table when Hannibal’s hand closed firmly around his wrist. The boy gasped because he was caught but not from any discomfort. 

“Enough,” Hannibal said firmly, “do you need another time out?” 

Hanni shook his head and settled down. Though Hannibal hated watching his son sulk, he was not going to stand by and let his son act as he pleased. By the end of lunch Hannibal managed to coax a smile and a kiss out of the boy before sending the two of them off. He was sure it had been the end of the day’s less than favorable behavior. 

Dr. Hannibal Lecture was wrong. He came home to find Alana looking like she hadn’t slept for days, hair messy and make up rubbed off. She looked so relived to see him that Hannibal was afraid to ask what happened.

He listened to the list of his son’s crimes as they made their way upstairs; refusal of nap time, time-out, and everything that he was asked to do. 

“I’m never having children,” Alana mutters.

As soon as Hanni sees his father, the boy bursts into tears. It’s a preemptive strike. Hannibal is having none of it. 

“Stop that. You were very naughty today. You’re going to go apologize to Ms. Bloom and then we’re going to discuss your behavior,” Hannibal ordered. 

Hanni looked at his father for a moment as if contemplating if tears or an apology would work best, then stopped crying, wiped his tears and ran to find Alana. 

Hannibal offers dinner for her assistance but she seems eager to get away. The doctor thinks it’s going to be a long time before they can ask her to baby-sit. 

**

“Why do I have to go to sleep so early?” Hanni asked, his voice is low but is missing the whine that he had most of the days. 

“You know why,” Hannibal said kindly, he picks the boy up and gently tucks him in. 

“Can’t we call daddy?” The boy looked up with those incredibly large eyes as Hannibal set down against the headboard with his legs stretched out on the bed.

“Daddy has to call us,” Hannibal reminded him. “He might be busy.”

“But what if he calls when I’m sleeping?”

“I’ll tell him that we miss him and next time you’ll take your nap like a good little boy.”

Hanni sulks and sticks his thumb in his mouth. His father gently removes it and starts reading from their story book. Tonight the fairy tale prince was daddy, and he was going to save the day.

**

Friday night found Hannibal in bed, his phone on the pillow next to him, as heavyhearted as his son when it didn’t ring. 

Saturday: 

For the most part of the last year, Will had kicked Hannibal out of the kitchen, and made breakfast. Now, with Will out of town, Hannibal tried his hand at one of the dishes the agent had made for them a few times. 

Hanni took a bite of his cinnamon roll with cream cheese frosting and frowned. 

“That’s not how daddy makes it.” 

“Is it not to your liking?” Hannibal took a bite himself and couldn’t find anything wrong with it.

Hanni shrugs, and takes another bite, still frowning. There was nothing wrong with his cinnamon roll. It was just not how daddy made it. 

“Is daddy coming home today?” 

“I don’t know,” Hannibal said, placing his hand over his son’s small one. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” 

“I want to go to the dog park,” Hanni pouts up at him. 

“How do you ask?” 

“Please? Can we please go?” 

Hannibal smiled. They put yesterday behind them and now he wanted to cheer up his son, but he hated the dog park. He didn’t mind the dogs, but the pet owners… they were the worst! 

**

Hannibal took his tablet with him to the park in the hopes that he would get some work done. He kept an eye on Hanni as he typed up notes, his fingers flying over the touch screen with an ease that not all younger man possessed. 

Hanni had picked up a Frisbee that someone had left in the park and started playing with Winston. Hannibal caught his eye and motioned him over. 

“Stay close, son. I will not yell across the park to get your attention. Understand?” 

“Yes, papa,” Hanni smiled, knowing how much his father hated to raise his voice. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal pulled him in for a kiss and sent him off with a gentle pat to his behind.

“Are you Will’s friend?” a young woman with curls took a seat next to him and an older man with a limp set next to her. 

“I am,” he reached out his hand and they exchanged names. 

“I noticed you talking with Junior. He has your eyes. I guess he must be your namesake.” Her smile widens, “It’s such a unique name.” 

“Not in my family,” Hannibal said with a social smile. He did not come here to socialize. 

“Where are you from?” 

“Lithuania, originally.”

There’s a beat of silence and then the woman turned to him again, “So are you and Will married?” 

“Lori!” Her companion protests on Hannibal’s behalf. 

“We are not,” Hannibal closes his tablet, not wanting to be rude - well, wanting but not being - and wondering if he can make her feel awkward enough to stop talking. “I assume he is waiting around for someone rich and handsome to come along.” 

“Aren’t we all,” She giggles. “So where is he?” 

Before the doctor could answer, Hanni runs up, kicking a soccer ball that has seen better days.

“Look papa, Winston found a ball! Can you play with us?”

“Hey, Junior” the young woman, Lori, waves.

“Hi,” he waves back shyly and leans against Hannibal’s side. “Play with us papa.”

“But it’s filthy,” Hannibal frowns. 

“Papa,” his voice pulling the words in to a perfect whine. 

“I’m not dressed to play. What if I get my suit dirty?” 

“Papa!” Hanni says, this time his voice is similar to Will’s when he’s not getting his way with the older man.

“And what about my shoes?” 

“Please, papa!” Hanni pulls on his sleeve.

The doctor smiles and allows himself to be pulled up. He had no intention of denying his son but a little teasing didn’t hurt. He made a show of removing he jacket and rolling up his sleeves as Hanni impatiently tugged on his pants. 

He spend most of the next hour, kicking the ball around, and showing off moves he thought he forgot. His son’s screams of delight every time he popped the ball in the air off the back of his ankle, brought more attention to him than he would have liked but he could not deny such a happy sound. Winston would try to get the ball, always careful not to hurt Hannibal or the boy with his teeth. Other dogs tried to come play as well but Winston discouraged them by keeping himself between them and his owners. 

“Those were some impressive moves,” Lori says when he returns to his seat. 

“European,” Hannibal said in a way of explanation with a modest shrug. “We enjoy our football.” 

He was pleased when she didn’t correct him.

He put on his jacket and straightened his tie. “Do I look presentable?” He asked the boy. 

Hanni raised his hands, asking to be picked up. Once he was next to his papa’s face, he reached for the bangs. Hannibal let the boy mess it further in an attempt to fix it. 

“Good?” 

“Very good,” Hanni nodded approvingly. 

“Thank you,” Hannibal placed a noisy kiss on the boy’s cheek before setting down. “Ready to go? 

“Five more minutes?” Hanni asked, holding up his hand in case his papa wasn’t sure how much that was.

“Three,” Hannibal countered. 

“Five,” The boy insisted and stomped his foot.

“That’s two minutes and fifty five seconds now,” Hannibal told him, his eyes on his watch. “You can either stand here and argue or go play. 

Hanni gave a squeak and ran off. Three minutes later he came back when he was called and asked for more time. 

“What did I say?” 

Hanni just crossed his arms and huffed. Hannibal said good bye to the couple that sat next to him and led the way out. Hanni kicked at rocks on his way to make sure his displeasure is clear. Once they were by the car, Hanni kicks at the door and older Lecter has a hard time reigning in his temper.

“Enough!” Hannibal said sharply but without raising his voice. “That is unacceptable. This is not how you say thank you when someone does something nice for you, is it?” 

“No,” was just a small whimper. His father’s tone and the stern look was enough to cause tears to form and spill over. 

“Oh no,” Hannibal reached out and wiped the tears. “You do not get to act like a naughty little boy and then turn on the tears. What do you have to say for yourself?” 

“Sorry,” was a meek little squeak accompanied by more tears.

“Do you think you deserve a time-out?” 

Hanni shook his head, which was what could be expected from a four year old. Hannibal would never say he was a pushover, but if Will was asked, he’d laugh. Hannibal was strong willed and determined to get his way. It was what made him successful in all aspects of his life. But when it came to certain four year old with soft curls, wide eyes and his daddy’s smile, Hannibal found himself often struggling to stay as firm in his convictions as he used to be. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Hannibal said, hands firmly on the boy’s shoulders. “If you’re a good boy for the rest of the day, we’ll skip the time-out this one time and consider the matter closed. Understand?”

“Yea,” Hanni nodded, with a long sniffle. 

“If you are naughty though, you’ll have another early bed time. Do you understand that?” 

“No,” Hanni cried and leaned against his papa.

“No you don’t understand or no you don’t want an early bedtime?” Hannibal pulled back so he could look at the boy,

“Bedtime.”

“I agree,” Hannibal nodded. “That would be most unpleasant. Does that mean you’ll be on your best behavior the rest of the day?” 

“Yes, papa.” Hanni gave an eager nod. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal smiled and wiped the last trace of tears. “I love you very much”

“Love you very much, papa” Hanni’s small smile peaked through.

**

The promise to be good, though heartfelt did come from a boy much to young to understand what a man’s word is worth. 

Realizing they were low on milk, Hannibal decided on a trip to the store. It was the weekend and that meant there would be a farmers market in some of the more popular park of the city. 

“Are we going on the swings?” Hanni asked as his papa helped him out of his car seat. 

“After we get the milk,” Hannibal answered. 

“Please? They might be all taken,” Hanni told him and begged sweetly like his daddy taught him. “Pretty please?” 

It was asked without whining or any signs of a tantrum so Hannibal gave in. “Five minutes. Then we go get the milk. After that, we’ll take our chances returning.” 

Seven minutes later Hannibal stopped the swing only to be met with a pout. 

“Don’t start. Do you remember our deal? You were going to be a good boy.”

Hannibal could see the emotions clearly change on the youngsters face before he slowly slipped off the seat and took his papa’s outstretched hand. 

“Don’t wander off,” Hannibal reminds him as they get closer to the market. 

The boy was young and easily distracted. The farmers market was outside which meant there were shoppers as well as pedestrians walking around. Not to mention tourists and often protesters since it was a popular area. 

Hannibal tried to hold his hand the whole time but was forced to let go when it came time to pay for the milk and a few other things he had picked up. 

The cashier was handing him back change when Hannibal looked down and noticed the boy was gone. The cashier noticed too and the two men quickly looked around. Hannibal was the first one to spot him a few yards away from the market. An officer had tied up his horse and Hanni was already reaching up to pet it’s nose. Hannibal ran over, not afraid that the horse would hurt the boy, but simply panicked because for a few brief moments he didn’t know where the child was. 

“Hannibal,” and it’s not as strange as he had imagined it would be when he calls the boy by his full name. He kneels by the boy and grips his arms with a sigh of relief. “That was very naughty, young man. You know you are never suppose to wonder off from your papa.”

“But the horse -” the boy tried to explain with wide eyes. He was fully aware of how naughty he was. 

“There is no good reason for what you did. It’s dangerous to leave my side,” his narrowed on the boy, “and you are in a lot of trouble.” 

“Um, sir?” 

Hannibal turned to see the cashier from the market and quickly stood. The young cashier handed over the bag with a shy smile. Hannibal reached in to his wallet to tip but the boy waived him off and ran back to the register. 

Hannibal looked down at the boy at who hardly reached above his knee. He couldn’t see his face. The boy seemed much to interested in his shoes. He kneeled down beside him and with a small nudge under the child’s chin was able to restore eye contact. 

“Hanni, there is a reason your daddy and I need to know where you are at all times. We need to know you’re safe. Do you understand?” Hannibal asked, gently and hoped he wasn’t asking to much of a four year old. 

“Yes, papa.” Hanni said, eyes dropping again. 

“Good. You are going to be punished. When we get to the car papa is going to smack your behind.”

Hanni’s mouth fell open and the pleas started. Hannibal could have done it without warning like Will had a month or so before but Hannibal wanted to give the boy something to think about. He also could have waited till they got home but thought that would to long for the boy to wait. Hanni sniffled and pleaded the whole way to the way to the car but the older man was pleased to see he didn’t drag his feet or throw a tantrum. 

Hannibal put the groceries in the trunk and set in the passenger seat, Hanni leaned against his knee and sniffled quietly. 

“Do you know why you’re getting this punishment?” 

Hanni nodded quietly  
.  
“I need you to tell me, sweet boy?” Hannibal said as gently as he could. 

”I wondered off and you didn’t know where I was.”

Hannibal pulled him forward slightly and delivered the swat with what he hoped was just enough force to feel it through the denim. 

He stopped at one swat though he thought the boy’s behavior called for more. By the soft yelp, it did seem that he left an impression on the boy. He pulled Hanni into to his lap and held him tightly. 

“You’re a good boy,” Hannibal muttered into the curls. “No more wondering off.”

“I’m sorry, papa,” Hanni said when he found his voice again.

“I know,” Hannibal kissed the wet cheek. “I think it’s time to go home.”

Hanni agreed but wasn’t to happy to let go of his papa when it was time to be buckled in to his car seat.

**

“Do I have to go to bed?” Hanni asked as he climbed into the bed. “I’m not tired.”

“Do you remember the deal we made at the dog park?” Hannibal asked as he pulled the blanket up to the boy’s chin and set down next to the pillow.

“Yes,” The boy admitted. “But what if daddy calls?”

He kissed the curls, “I’ll tell daddy you love him, ok?”

“I want to tell him!”

“Settle down,” Hannibal soothed. “Daddy is working really hard so he can come home to us. He might not call.” 

That seemed to calm the boy, he snuggled up and gave his papa the ok to read his book.

**

Hannibal went to sleep around midnight. It had been a long day of keeping up with a four year old and in a few hours he was going to have to do it again.

It seemed that as soon as his eyes closed the phone went off. 

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal said, without checking the caller ID. 

“Hey,” Will sounded exhausted.

“Are you all right?” Hannibal set up, concerned. 

“Yea, just …” Will let out a deep breath. “I miss you. How’s my boy?”

“I’m doing well, thank you,” Hannibal replied and grinned when he heard Will chuckle. 

“Really?” Will asked.

“No,” Hannibal sighed. “I need you to come back and maybe never leave again. You should marry me.” 

“First you want another baby, now marriage?” Will laughed this time. “When I get back we’re getting your head scanned.” 

“I had other plans for you upon your return,” Hannibal muttered. 

“Sleep? Because you sound more exhausted than me.”

“No, not at all,” Hannibal lied. “How have you been? I would have called but I didn’t want to catch you at a bad time.” 

“It’s … I’m almost done,” Will manages. “Fallowing leads now. I’ll be home tomorrow. Monday morning at the latest.” 

They spoke about their son like all parents do, the weather in Arizona and Will shared what details he could about the case. Neither wanted to hang up.

Sunday:

Hannibal woke up to a soft tapping on the door, quickly fallowed by the sound of the door opening and the pitter-patter of little feet on the hard wood floor. Dark curl popped into view and Hannibal felt his sheets being tugged. 

“Papa, wake up.” 

He reached over the side of the bed, hooked Hanni around the middle and pulled him up on to the large bed.

“You are suppose to wait for a reply,” Hannibal spoke softly.

“Sorry,” Hanni whispered, snuggling into Hannibal’s side and rested his head on a broad a shoulder. “Did daddy call?” 

“Yes, he did, love.” Hannibal said.

“Did you tell him I love him,” 

“Yes,” Hannibal nodded. “I also told him we miss him very much and to hurry home.” 

“When is he coming home?” Hanni yawned and tried to snuggle in closer.

“Today or tomorrow. Daddy is working extra hard to get home as fast as possible.” Hannibal checked the time on his phone. It was just after five. “What are you doing up, sweet boy?” 

“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep,” Hanni yawned.

“Little boys need their sleep to grow,” Hannibal said gently, burying a kiss in the curls.

“Yea,” Hanni agreed. “Papa, my bed is really far away.” 

“So it is,” Hannibal chuckled and pulled the blanket around them. “The only sensible thing to do is for you to stay here.”

Hanni sighed happily, little fingers griping his papa’s pajama top, and went to sleep. 

**

Hannibal woke a few hours later and left the sleeping boy in his bed. He got dressed and went to make breakfast. 

Hannibal made home fries, bacon and sunny side up eggs. The potatoes on the side were made into ears, the bacon was a smile and of course, the eggs were eyes. Not his greatest presentation but he hoped it pleased his son.

“It’s a bear,” Hanni smiled… till he poked the eyes and pushed the plate away. “Papa! The eyes are leaking.” 

“That’s the yolk. Daddy made it for you last week and you liked it,” Hannibal reminded him. 

“No! I don’t want it! I don’t want it all!” Hanni’s voice rose and he kicked the table.

“Hannibal,” It was a short, sharp bark and the boy stopped immediately. “Come here.”

Hanni looked at him with wide eyes, still to young to know how to hide his uncertainty. 

“Now,” Hannibal said evenly and was pleased when the boy slid of the chair and came to stand in front of him. 

Hannibal reached out and picked the boy up, sitting him on his lap. He tilted the chin up and then put both his arms around the boy. 

“I know you miss daddy, I miss him too. But that does not mean you’re allowed to continue this naughty behavior. Papa loves you very much,” Hannibal kissed the child’s forehead. “and it is not fair to papa that you keep acting like such a naughty boy and getting time outs instead of just spending a nice day together.” 

“I don’t want a time out,” Hanni said leaning against Hannibal’s chest and playing with his tie.

“I would very much prefer to avoid that,” Hannibal said, saving his tie from being wrinkled by slipping his hand into the boy’s hold. “No more tantrums. When daddy comes, he won’t be happy to hear how you behaved.”

“Don’t tell him,” Hanni begged, looking up with wide eyes. “Papa, don’t tell.” 

“Hanni, if you are not proud of your behavior perhaps it’s time to change it,” Hannibal said. “Today just started, and I’ll be honest. You were being naughty just now.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hanni sniffled and put his thumb in his mouth, 

“You’re forgiven,” Hannibal said, smiling at the boy and dropping a kiss on the curls. “I want you on your best behavior from here on out. I know you want to make daddy proud.” 

“And papa,” Hanni grinned. 

“Sweet boy,” Hannibal smiled, pulling the boy close. “I love you very much.” 

Hannibal took some toast and dipped it into the yolk of Hanni’s eggs. Hanni scrunched up his face but opened his mouth. Moments later he was smiling and eating his breakfast like the good boy he was. 

**

The day wasn’t quite but uneventful. Hannibal did his best to entertain the boy with stories and games. When it was time to make lunch, Hanni helped as always by standing on his step stool and handing over dishes with the pre-portioned ingredients. 

After lunch, Hannibal was glad he had a dog. Hanni ran to play in the back yard with Winston while Hannibal cleaned up. His hands were full of suds when he heard a scream from the yard. 

Hannibal wasted no time running out and locating the screaming child on the ground. Hanni was holding his knee, and blood was visible through the small fingers. Winston was whining and barking, telling Hannibal to hurry.

Hannibal scooped the boy up and pulled his hands away from the knee. It was covered in dirt and blood. 

“I got you, my boy, I got you,” Hannibal said over and over trying to sooth the boy. 

He took the boy into the bathroom, forced to get the first aid kit with one hand when Hanni refused to let go. 

“I want daddy,” Hanni cried loudly. 

“I know, sweet boy,” Hannibal rubbed his back trying to calm him as he took out his supplies. 

For all his medical training, it was Will that was able to sooth their son’s pain with kisses and words that predated the Code of Hammurabi. It was in his touch and in his voice, something deeper than words. Hannibal considered calling Will to calm the boy but at the end decided against it. 

Hannibal washed the wound and careful removed and dirt and gravel that was lodged there. Hanni cried and whimpered whenever the tweezers went near him. Hannibal held the boy on his lap as he continued to work, washing the wound and drying it. He set Hanni by the sink as he cleaned the wound with hydrogen peroxide. He blew softly as he dabbed the area with the soaked cotton ball, hoping to undo the sting. 

“No, papa, no!” was a heart breaking sound as he took out the ointment. 

“The worst is over, I promise,” Hannibal soothed as he pulled the boy back on to his lap to apply it with a Q-tip. “You’re being so brave. You’re such a big boy.”

“I am?” Hanni sniffled. 

“You are,” Hannibal nodded, reassuringly. “Brave boys deserve rewards. What would you like for dessert.”

Hanni shrugged as Hannibal cut the gauze and covered the wound. 

“Anything you want, my boy,” Hannibal said as he worked to secure the bandage. “All done. How does that feel?” 

Hanni kicked his knee and whimpered. Hannibal covered it with his hand. “No, my sweet boy, you’ll have to take it easy for a few days. All right?”

“It hurts,” Hanni whimpered as he shrugged noncommittally. “I want daddy. Daddy would kiss it better.” 

“Would you mind if I try to kiss it better? Maybe it will help just this one time.”

“Maybe,” Hanni nodded. 

Hannibal bent over and placed a kiss, as firmly as he could without hurting the child, over the bandage. 

“Any better?” Hannibal raised a brow at the boy.

The boy gave him a shy nod and rested his head against Hannibal’s chest. “I still want daddy.”

** 

Hanni enjoyed how his papa fused over him the rest of the day. He got to sit on the counter and help make dinner and his special dessert; Beignets. Hanni thought that would make his daddy very happy when he got home. He also got to ride around on his papa’s shoulder’s even though it only hurt a little bit when he walked. 

Hannibal helped him wash up without taking a bath and then tucked the boy in.

“Is daddy coming?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal told him and laid down on the bed next to him. “He’s probably on his way now.”

“I want to stay up,” Hanni told him, and there was no whine in his voice. 

“We don’t know what time daddy is getting home,” Hannibal explained gently. “But no matter what time he gets home, I know he’ll come in here for his Hanni kiss.” 

“I was good today, right?” Hanni asked, snuggling in against his papa’s shoulder.

“Yes, sweet boy. You were very good,” Hannibal kissed the small head and took up a book from the nightstand. “I think you deserve an extra story today, do you agree?”

Hanni grinned, the biggest smile Hannibal seen all weekend. “About the brave knight?”

Hannibal was sure that his son could have asked for anything at that moment and he would have complied. He set his book back and reached for the book with the little boy knight and the very evil troll.

**

It was just after midnight when Will opened the front door. From the outside he had seen his son’s light still on and after a hectic weekend, his first instinct was to reach for his gun. He set his duffle beg by the door and silently moved up the stairs and to the boy’s bedroom. 

Winston greeted him at the door, wagging his tail happily but not making a sound. The agent breathed a sigh of relief when he found his lover asleep, still fully clothed except for his jacket and shoes, on their son’s bed. The little boy laid on his chest and Hannibal’s arm rested on his back for safety and comfort. 

Will put his gun away, walked over and sank to his knees beside the bed. He buried his head in the crook of the doctor’s neck, between the man’s shoulder and his son’s head. He could have cried when he heard the other man breath his name and felt the familiar hand on the back of his head. 

Will didn’t move for some time, taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before he moved back, sitting on his heels. There was a silence in the room, easy and sweet, both men searching for words to explain the joy they felt. 

“You are to never leave again,” Hannibal said finally, his voice rough with either sleep or emotion. Will wasn’t going to question it. 

“You want me barefoot and pregnant?” Will chuckled, his voice hardly above a whisper though he almost burst out laughing at the look of horror on the other’s face. 

When Hannibal made to rise, Will took Hanni off the other’s chest and cradled him as he did when the boy was no bigger than his arm. Small hands gripped his shirt and the head burrowed in his arm. There was a soft mutter of something like ‘da-da’ from the boy but otherwise he didn’t stir.

Hannibal fixed the sheets and Will held their son for a few moments longer, rocking him, before placing him gently on the bed and tucking him in. It took a tender kiss, a brush of the hair and one gentle ‘I love you’ before he let Hannibal pull him away and out of the room.

In the hallways, he was pinned against the wall and kissed till his jaw ached. They separated, breathing hard, like teenagers with more hormones than experience, desperate to feed the urges.

“Don’t leave,” Hannibal says again, his head resting on Will’s shoulder. 

“It couldn’t have been all that bad,” Will tells him, humor evident in his voice. “Don’t tell me the all powerful Count Hannibal Lecter had a hard time playing a single father.”

“I prefer doctor,” Hannibal muttered, rubbing his cheek against the other’s stubble. 

“So does that mean you don’t want to marry me and have half a dozen children,” Will laughs when the other stiffens and pulls back. 

“I don’t think it is to late to make an honest man out of you, my good Will,” Hannibal says and though the hallway is dark, there is enough light from the outside to see the other’s eyes.

“I don’t need diamonds to know you love me,” Will says gently. “I only need you and our son.”

“I do,” Hannibal said with earnest, as if he never meant it quite as much. “I love you.” 

“I know,” Will said, breaking the serious mood with a insolent grin that Hannibal caught in the light from the windows. 

Hannibal gave a playful growl and threw Will over his shoulder with a, “cheeky brat,” and swat when the younger man kicked. And another when Will warned him about bones and old age.

Will yelped and laughed till he was thrown on to their bed, bouncing up with a wider smile than before.

“Maybe I should go away more often.” Will said. 

Another growl and Hannibal was on top of him. Clothes were just shy of being torn off. They tore from each other’s grasp just long enough for Hannibal’s hand to reach for the nightstand, open the drawer and stop.

“Wait. Did you want to use a condom or …” Will trailed off with a raised brow.

There was only a quite beat between them before Hannibal reached over and grabbed a handful. 

“We’ll get more tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> No babies for them :( Sorry. 
> 
> I kept worrying that I made Hannibal to strict. Tell me what you think please. I love hearing from you guys. Prompts are welcome.


End file.
